Hand of Doom
by ClockworkOj
Summary: First story so please be gentle. The Kyuubi isnt what she seems to be, neither is Naruto. Naruto with powers simmilar to Raven and a strange pair of summoning contracts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hand of Doom**

**Parings Naruto/Harem. Main girls are NOT Naru-universe, Hinata will NOT BE PART OF THE PARINGS!**

**Bashing's aplenty along with some interesting crossovers. **

**This will be a 'Fem-Kyuubi' story, BUT it wont be one of those beach ball chested red heads that throw themselves at Naruto. **

**Naruto will NOT be the happy go lucky idiot that forgives everything, nor will he be a psychopathic killer. Kinda going for the middle ground on this one. **

Hi (Naruto)

**Hi (Demon) **

_Hi (Narrator/Author break)_

"**To the left! Quickly!"** A hoarse whisper sounds in the head of a small blond haired bundle running thru the streets. "GET HIM!" "Kill the demon!" A ranting and frothing mob of sub-human garbage screamed as they ran after the small boy.

"FUCK! God damn Inu-teme!" The small boy curses the man who told him the lie that had him in this current predicament. "I should not have listened to him.." ** "You can beat your self up later, NOW MOVE!"**

A faint whipping sound can be heard before metal hits flesh and bone. "AHH!" As the small boy tumbles to the ground, the Animals in human skin swarm him. Bottles, knives, bats, and fists crash down on the poor boy, who can only curl into a ball.

Normally when someone has an upbringing like Naruto, their mind takes the shape of a dank sewer. But the...spirit that was sealed into him by the fourth, or the _bastard _as Naruto calls him, changed it. The small underfed boy wandered through strange area's that seemed to emphasize his memory's.

The empty room (The apartment that the monkey gave him,) The Korovo Milk Bar (His lair, the underground room that he found in the ruins.) _(Parts of Konoha that have been abandoned since the Kyuubi attack) _The hall of masks (His view on the people that have tried to 'befriend' him) _(Naruto long ago realized that Konoha will NEVER be a home to him) _And finally the area that actively try's to keep him out.

The void. This area holds a great sense of sadness and regret. Standing at the edge of the void, Naruto sighs softly. "HEY! It looks like I might be here awhile, seeing that Inu-teme was on watch tonight..." ** "...I'm sorry Naruto-kun..."**

Naruto sits down in one of the booths and sighs again. "It's not your fault, I should have guessed that he was one of the haters." Naruto looks into the star filled void. "Please...You are the only friend I have in this shithole." Tears start to fall from his dull almost lifeless blue eyes. "I swear to you...what ever your afraid of...I wont hate you..."

(Line break)

"Sarutobi, you cant keep doing this to the boy!" An old man with half his face covered in bandages growls angerly to another old man wearing a wide brimmed hat with the kanji for fire emblazoned onto it. "Danzo, you and I both know his role in the village, The child soldier program worked with Itachi-chan, did it not?"

Danzo growled at his former friend. "Naruto is the son of MINATO for fucks sake! You cant do this to him!" As Danzo takes a step towards Sarutobi, a thin chock-to blade appears on his neck, said blade held by a silver haired Anbu. "Know your place Danzo, Naruto WILL be a weapon for his village. With Kushina dead, and Tsunade off drinking her once great family's fortune away...Their is no one to stop me."

Shaking in rage, Danzo watches as the monster that wears his once friends skin walks into Naruto's hospital room to play the 'grandfather' role. "Your plans wont succeed you bastard. Mark my words!" Danzo storms out of the hospital and into a dark alleyway. "I swear Naruto-kun, I will help you as much as I can."

A blank masked ninja appears into view next to Danzo. "I have news from Orochimaru-sama." Danzo nods. "Report." The nin kneels. "Orochimaru-sama has managed to stableize Kushina-dono, she will awaken soon." Danzo grips his cane tightly. "And Itachi-chan?" "Her wounds where severe, but she will pull through."

Danzo growls angrily. "Damn that Fugaku..."

(Line break)

A stone pathway floats into view after Naruto's heart felt speech. Slowly walking the path, Naruto starts to notice strange raven like creatures fluttering around him, like they are following his journey. "Naruto!" "...Naruto..." The ravens repeat his name over and over again. Each time, a soft and kind whisper.

As he comes to the end of the path, Naruto notices a small quivering bundle wrapped in a purple cloak. "K-K-Kyuubi?" Naruto whispers in concern at the strange sight, but as he try's to reach out to the bundle, it shirks back in alarm. **"Sniff...p-please...don't hate me..." **Naruto gulps slightly. "Why would I hate you?"

"**Y-Your...l-life is..."** Naruto plops down onto the floating rock. "What? Bad?" The bundle lets out a shuddering sob. "Life sucks in general, I don't blame you for this! If anyone's to blame it would be my BASTARD parents! Leaving me in this hell hole with that manipulative cockroach Sarutobi." Naruto smiles softly as he spots a ruby red eye peaking out at him from the shadowed area of the cloak.

"if anything you're the only friend I have here, so...please don't cry.." The little bundle unravels slightly showing a beautiful young woman with ash gray skin and ruby red eyes looking up to him. "Don't take this the wrong way...but your really beautiful." The young girls face turns a darker gray. **"Th-Thanks, I guess..." **She gives him a small smile as she positions herself in a similar seating position. _(Inadvertently giving Naruto a better view of her body. 5Ft4in, a solid 100lbs, her breasts, while not huge are a nice and firm c-cup. Her outfit is slightly odd, even for ninja, a long but skin tight black dress and a purple cape and cowl. **Kind of a mix of her outfits from DC-Comics and DCAU.**)_

Blushing slightly, Naruto looks away. "Um...C-Could you...tell me your name?" The gray skinned teen giggles softly at his flustered tone. **"It's Raven." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hand of Doom**

**Chapter 2**

**Introduction of my first OC. Saykia Haruno, don't worry though, she wont be a loud mouthed bitch like the others.**

(2 years after meeting Raven.)

After the last attack, Naruto and Raven primarily stay in their lair, using his seemingly natural affinity with Crows and Ravens to help hunt for food, along with the odd storage scrolls they find with the symbol of Ne on them.

Unfortunately they must make the odd appearance to placate the old monkey, least he send his dogs after him thinking that he might be trying to defect.

"What is this book again?" Naruto mumbles as he turns a random page. **"My mother gave me this when I came to the human world for the first time. It's supposed to explain how my powers work, but..." **Seeming to understand her train of thought, Naruto nods. "Turning your powers into a bloodline kinda messes with the natural order."

"**S-Sorry..."** Naruto stands up and peers into the floor slightly cracked floor length mirror that he salvaged a few days ago. Raven appears in the surface of the glass looking sheepish. "Rae-chan, How many times do I have to tell you not to do that." _(After their first face to face, Raven showed Naruto an easy spell to allow them to speak to each other. The spell is similar to how she would enter her inner world.)_

"Raven, you I don't need everything to be perfect. We're both in this together, so your mistakes are mine." She smiles softly at his words. **"Your right Naru-kun..."** A small weight lands on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turns to find a black raven with red eyes holding a small bundle in it's beak.

"What's this?" Looking on happily, Raven gives a light giggle. **"Happy Birthday Naru-kun." **

(Line Break)

"Orochimaru-sama! Quickly!" A silver haired young girl calls out to the shadows. "Hmm...n...nar-naruto..." A red haired woman stirs weakly on a hospital bed. "Damn...you..Minato!..." A woman with long ink black hair and pale skin rushes to the bed and grasps the red heads hand.

"Easy Kushina, take it slowly." Her voice flows out like a soft lullaby. Kushina's eyes focus slightly. "Oro-Orochimaru? Wh-what..."She suddenly bolts upright. "OH GOD! Naruto!" Orochimaru gently but firmly grasps Kushina's shoulders. "Calm yourself Kushina-chan, Naruto's...Naruto's ok.."

Kushina gives a weak glare towards the Sanin. "Your not telling me something..." Orochimaru sighs sadly. "A lot has changed Kushina-chan, and not all for the better..."

(Line Break)

Danzo Shimura, Head of Anbu Ne, silent supporter of Naruto Uzumaki and holder of an ancient secret stares longingly at an old photograph. "What do I do?... " His aged hand gently caresses the even older photo.

Two forms phase into the dark chamber. "Danzo-sama, the blood clone has been engaged by the animals." _(Danzo took it on himself to set up a reinforced blood clone to aid Naruto in keeping the civilians away from him.)_

Danzo looks up to his lieutenant's Torune and Fu. "His status?" Fu scowls slightly. "The _Honor Guard_ that the Hokage gave him have actually assisted in the '_Fox Hunt_' this time."

"Damn you Hiruzen..." Danzo looks to Torune. "Any word from our guards in the ruins?" Torune scratches his head in confusion. _(Ne is loyal to Danzo as a man, not from seals, so they have emotions. They also care for Naruto.) _"Well...that's the thing sir, he's been hold up in that strange little lair of his for days now, reading an odd looking book."

A small smile graces' Danzo's weathered face. "If it's what I think it is, Naruto-kun will be fine."

(Line break)

The little Raven drops it's tiny bundle into Naruto's hand Before poofing away. "I had forgotten.. So, I guess I'm thirteen now huh?" Naruto gives a wide grin to Raven.** "Only you could forget how old you are.. " **Naruto gives a mock glare at the impishly smiling young woman.

" Raven..." A single tear falls from his eye as he stares at the first true gift from a friend. Unwrapping the small bundle, Naruto spy's a strange bird shaped blade weapon. "What is this?" **"A Bird-a-rang, probably the last one in existence. An old friend once gave it to me." **Raven grasps her arm and looks away with a slight grimace.

Naruto places his hand on the mirror. "Thank you Rae-chan, but how did that little bird.." Raven smirks slightly. **"It's the second gift, I've been working on this for a while." **Raven kneels down and as the glass ripples slightly, a scroll appears. **"I call this the Astral Raven Contract." **

Naruto cocks his head slightly. "You mean those little red eyed bird creatures in the Void?" **"They prefer the Birds of Nevermore, and get kinda sulky if you don't call them that."** Naruto chuckles at the cute way Raven pouts. **"Plus, they all hold a spark of Trigon in them."**

(Line Break)

A young child with gray skin and bright pink hair done up in a gravity defying horn like quaff sifts through some garbage in a shadowed alleyway. "Fucking Haruno's... Fucking cursed blood line..." As she mumbles and bemoans her fate, a black form morphs out of the wall behind her.

"Whoa WAA!" Naruto yelped as he face planted onto the ground. **"Hm hm hm, life is never boring with you around Naru-kun."** Naruto sits up rubbing the lump on his head. "You COULD have warned me you know..."

"Um...are you...alright?" Looking up, Naruto finds himself peering into a pair of big, expressive, and surprisingly cute, slit pupil-ed pink eyes. Seeing the same thing as her container, Raven gasps aloud. **"J-Jinx?" **The sudden outburst by his tenant causes Naruto to blanch out for a moment. "Hey, uh...anyone home?" The pink haired girl waves her hand in front of his face.

"S-Sorry about that, something on my mind." Naruto scratches the back of his neck slightly. "Um... your name isn't Jinx, is it?" The pink haired girl rears back in confusion slightly inadvertently giving Naruto a better look at her. _(5ft looks to be about 90lbs, skin color is similar to Raven. Looks to be about a small b cup.) _

"No, my names Saykia _Haruno.." _The way Saykia vocalized Haruno had so much venom in it that even Raven could feel it. "But...come to think of it, Jinx sound pretty cool." She pulls a confident poise totally confusing Naruto. "Hey um...your that Naruto kid, right?" Naruto tenses up expecting her to start screaming demon or Kyuubi brat.

She reaches out her hand towards Naruto and smiles. "You got a cool sense of fashion, wanna be friends?" Naruto freeze's in shock. **"She's telling the truth Naru-kun, and if her bloodline is what I think it is, being friends with her could only be a benefit." **'But what did she mean about my clothes?' He thinks out his response as he looks down.

_(Naruto learned long ago, that to stay out of view from the hokage's dogs, along with the 'GOOD people' of his village, black works great.) _A long formless black cloak with black fur trim around the collar. (Tensa-Zangetsu's cloak.) Saykia punches her hips with an exasperated huff.

"If you didn't want to be friends, all you had to say was no! JERK!" Naruto leaps up and grasps her shoulder. "NO WAIT! I...I'm sorry, I was just...surprised. I'd love to be friends with you!" Saykia blushes slightly at his heartfelt tone.

"I-It's ok...I'm sorry too, it's just that since I awakened my so-called cursed bloodline..." She looks down at the ground with a sniffle. "Everything in my life has turned to SHIT...sniff...my..my mother threw me out of the house...I don't have anywhere to go.." Seeing her shudder in sadness, Naruto reaches out and wraps her in a gentle hug. "It's ok, you got me now, It's not much but...you could stay with me.."

"**But Naru-kun, we barely have enough food for you, and with another person around, the lair could be found by the Hokage's dogs!"** 'I know, but... She's like me. I cant turn her away.' "If your worried about me telling the _Anbu_ about where you hide-" Naruto shakes his head. "It's not that Saykia-chan."Naruto frowns slightly. "The problem is how to feed us.."

"I believe I may be able to help you and your new friend Naruto-kun." An aged but still kind sounding voice calls out from the shadows. Naruto pulls Saykia behind him and goes into a low battle stance. "WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" The sound of a cane clacking on the uneven bricks and the soft shuffling of ninja sandles is his answer. "Calm yourself Naruto-kun, I only wish to help."

"Naruto-kun...th-that's.." The figure that walks into the light happens to be the Council adviser Danzo Shimura.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hand of Doom**

**I suppose I should put this up at one point. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Teen Titans/ Dc comics. Alas, I also do not own bleach. (Why did I add that? Read on and find out)**

**Saykia will be referred to as Jinx from here on out. **

**This chapter will have a lot to do with Kushina, Otogakure, and their plans to help with the Civil War in Konoha. **

**Naruto and Jinx will be placed on a slightly original team, and since they have been training with Danzo and Root, strings will be pulled allowing them to skip the academy.**

**Sarutobi's betrayal of Konoha and the will of fire MIGHT have some thing to do with a certain one eyed mercenary, or it might not. Who's to say?**

**Danzo's secret will be reviled at some point, but just to tempt you, it has something to do with the bird-a-rang that Raven gave Naruto.**

**A big thanks for all the reviews and favs, truth be told I have NO CLUE where this story will head seeing that it's all coming off the top of my head. :)**

**Chapter 3.**

As Kushina Uzumaki attacks a training post, a flurry of memories flow through her mind. How her village was betrayed by Konoha, the strangely easy way she was kidnapped, and the almost magical way Minato was able to arrive on time and 'save' her. The more time she spent away from Konoha, the clearer her mind seemed to become, like a fog was lifting for the first time

In fact the ONLY good memories she had were training with her adopted sisters, the silly pervert Jiraiya, the honorable and stoic Orochimaru, and the 'bullheaded bitch' Tsunade. The most happy memory though, was the short time she held her Naruto-koi, before the blond bastard took him from her forever.

"Kushina, I was wondering if you would help me with something." Kushina turned to spy her Nee-Chan enter the training grounds holding a folder. "Of course, what could I help with." Orochimaru gives her not so little imouto a soft smile seeing her improve so much so quickly.

"As you know, the Chunin Exams will be held in Konoha soon." Kushina nods in agreement. "You would like me to train a squad then?" "Exactly, this will be the best way for us to get you into Konoha, seeing that Root is not up to the level to protect both you AND Naruto-kun."

Kushina cocks her head in confusion. "Oro-chan, both you and Kabuto-chan have both spoken of this Root thing before, but for the LIFE of me, I don't seem to remember what it is your talking about.."

Orochimaru gives her a slight hissing giggle. "That is quit simple Imouto, when you where still in Konoha, Root was only a black-ops program in Anbu, but...with how bad things have gotten, they have had to take the reigns in a similar way to Mei-chan in Kirigakure." Kushina falls backwards at the alarming revelation.

"Y-You mean...Konoha...is in a civil war state!" Orochimaru nods sadly. "Thankfully it is only in a cold war period." Orochimaru pokes her chin slightly. "Strangely enough, it seems that Naruto-kun is the only thing keeping it from escalating."

Kushina takes a small sense of pride at that thought, but suddenly shoots out a question. "Oro-Chan, does Mei know Naru-kun is still alive?" Orochimaru suddenly blanks out for a moment. "I...I don't...I had assumed that sensei had informed her but..." Orochimaru's face takes on a furious grimace. "THAT BASTARD! That fucking bastard WOULD do that!"

"Oro-chan! What is it?" Calming down some, Orochimaru explains that days before she and Jiraiya were driven out of Konoha because of not agreeing with their former sensei, Terumi Mei came to Konoha in hopes of honoring the treaty's that her and Kushina managed to write up, along with the marriage contract.

Kushina grips the hem of her shirt tightly. "W-What happened?" Orochimaru leers at the wall slightly. "It seems that _'Sensei'_ must have informed her that Naruto-kun was dead, and any and all contracts for aid that where made with you where null and void."

"...So I'm assuming that we shouldn't look to Kiri for help then.." Orochimaru sighs softly, "Not at the moment, no, but if we can convince her to send candidates to Konoha for the Exams..." Kushina grins excitedly. "Then she's SURE to help us!" "We can only hope."

(Line break)

Walking down a sunlight hall, Kushina over looks the folder that her Onee-chan gave her. "Hmm... Tsuichi Kin, Tayuya, and..." Before Kushina could finish her thought a loud and slightly annoyed voice rang out. "Will you SHUT UP ALREADY!" "But Tay-chan, I'm BORED!" Kushina peeks into the classroom and spy's her future students.

(Otogakure is an actual village, and not a series of underground bases)

A fuming red head stands over a skinny blond girl throwing a mini tantrum, while a girl with long ink black hair balances a senbon needle on her finger seemingly oblivious to the whole matter. The fuming red head slams her foot on the ground in anger. "DON'T CALL ME TAY-CHAN!"

"Huh...Tayuya, just ignore her. You should know by now that Terra's stupidity gives her a short attention span." The newly named Terra puffs out her cheeks in indignation. "Kin-Chan! That's mean!" Kushina cant help but giggle at the sight of the three girls. A slightly naughty idea floats into her head as she thinks of her lost soci. 'They would be great for Naru-kun.'

(Kushina has developed a tiny obsession with Naruto, and has decided to provide him with all the love she possibly can.)

Tayuya's ear twitches at the sound of laughter. "Who the FUCK is laughing at me!" As the three girls jump to position, Kushina walks through the door. "Hmm...my FIRST impression of you is... well, your certainly amusing." The three girls face fault at the silly remark. "Meet me at training ground four in a half-hour. Ja-Ne!~"

Terra cocks her head slightly as Kushina shunshins out of the room. "Was that our new sensei?" Tayuya smacks the back of her head as Kin sighs. "Who else would it be STUPID!"

(Line Break)

Kushina stands in front of her new students smiling. "OK you three, as you may or may not now I was picked by Otokage-sama to be your new sensei. So I'd like to take this time to get to know you three better." Terra pokes her chin gently. "What ja mean Sensei?" With an irritated groan, Tayuya smacks Terra again.

"Well Terra-Chan, what I mean is, tell me about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, and hopes for the future." The three girls take on a knowing expression. "Seeing as you must not have all day to wait for the nitwits, I'll go first." Kin mutters in a confident tone.

"My name is Kin Tsuichi, I like my village, my friends, and genjutsu. I dislike perverts, rapists and the color orange. My dream is to become the next great genjutsu mistress and find the man of my dreams." Kins face tints a light pink. "Th-The Evermore summoner." Kushina quirks her eyebrow at this slightly. "OK, that was perfect. Now then how about you Red?"

Tayuya glares at Kushina slightly. "...fucker..who're you calling red, ya bitch..." A tick mark develops on Kushina's head. "What was that?" Even though her voice was sweet and nice, the three genin would swear till their dieing day that they saw the face of the shinigami behind Kushina.

"AH, I mean my name's Tayuya Uzumaki, at least I THINK it is..." She shrugs slightly. "I like my flute, music based genjutsu and peace and quiet. I hate blond idiots with short attention spans, orange chicken, and kunoichi that DONT take their training seriously!"

(Meanwhile in Konoha, a blond bitch and her pink haired friend sneeze slightly scattering their illegally taken pictures of an orange wearing idiot they both obsess over. _(Blood clone Naruto))_

"And I guess my dream is hmna srm brfnd..." Kin and Terra turn to a beet red faced Tayuya and leer playfully. "What was that last part Tayuya-chan?~ We couldn't QUITE hear you?" (Said in tandem)

"I SAID I WANNA FIND THE EVERMORE SUMMONER DAMNIT!"

'Hmm...seems to be a running trend here...I wonder who this Evermore summoner is?' While Kushina files this strange bit of information to discuss with Orochimaru later, Terra starts to bounce up and down. "NE NE! Sensei! Can I go next?"

Kushina giggles at Terra's exuberance. "That's fine with me Terra-Chan." Terra hops up and points to her chest proudly. "I'm TERRA! And I'm gonna be the FIRST female Otokage! I like my friends, cheeseburgers and training with my earth affinity bloodline. My other dream is to find that Evermore summoner guy and show him that love DOES exist!"

Kushina giggles again at the silly way Terra introduced herself and how her friends grumbled and groaned in response. "Well then, I suppose I should go next then, hm?"

(Line Break)

"Huuuuuh...I cant believe we have to do this Naruto-kun." Jinx groans in annoyance as she and Naruto walk the halls to the class room that their blood clones have been going to all this time. "I know Jinxy-chan, but Danzo-jiji said it would be best if we went to the final exams in the flesh." **"Plus it gives us the excuse of showing off your true selves to those clan heir brats."**

Both Jinx and Naruto chuckle at Ravens outburst.

(After their introduction to Danzo and Ne properly, Raven had Naruto bring Jinx to the void. Being introduced and told of their relationship Jinx was a TINY bit pissed.

That is until Raven told her AND Naruto that she was more then willing to share. Suffice to say after Naruto woke up from fainting he found out that his new title besides being Raven and Jinx's boyfriend was teddy bear. _Jinx is a bit clingy in bed. _AlthoughThe three of them decided to wait awhile before things get heavy tough.)

"As fun as that sounds, I have a feeling things are going to suck today.." Jinx hopped onto the back of her big grumpy boyfriend and giggled. "Don't worry so much Naru-kun, Jiji told us that he would make sure that we would be on a team with each other, plus this should be a great opportunity to screw with those pampered little poodles that pretend to be ninja's.

(Line break)

Naruto and Jinx sat near the back corner of the room to watch the masses enter the room. Unsurprisingly no one noticed their presence. That is until one pineapple headed chunin came into the room. Giving a hard glare to the two gothicly dressed teens, Iruka was about to address the crowd when two high pitched and VERY annoying voices rang out. "HA BEAT THAT PIGGY! I GOT HERE SIX SECONDS BEFORE YOU DID!"

"Ugh, what the hell did your clone ever see in that thing.." Naruto places a gentle hand on Jinx's thigh as she glares at her FORMER sister. "I have no real idea Jinxy, Jiji said that it was a bit dull, but being attracted to THAT?" Piggy and the Ironing boards argument is broken by snickering. 'Who the...' The second that Sakura spots Naruto and Jinx, she pokes Ino in the ribs motioning to the pair.

"NARUTO-BAKA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BLOOD TRATIOR!" Ino sneers in agreement seeing her secret obsession being happy with another girl. "And look how he's dressed, I bet he's trying to impress Satsuki-chan." She points to the pair of magical powerhouses. "Why don't you get away from that little slut and sit near me Naruto-baka, if you be a good boy I MIGHT let you buy me lu-"

Her words die on the vine as Naruto thrusts his hands out of his cloak and conjures a pair of black energy talons, and with a speed rivaling a certain Green Beast, grabs the two bitches in an iron grip. "If you two want to see the next sunrise you had better apologize to Jinx..." His ice cold tone, and the fact that he stood up to the bitch twins stops the class dead in its tracks.

Sakura, being stupid or prideful or both, glared at Naruto. "L-Like I'd ever apologize to that THING!" Instead of squeezing them till they popped, like he really wanted to, Naruto grinned to Jinx. Seeming to read his mind Jinx called out to Iruka and Mizuki. (Iruka gripping the table in anger, and Mizuki chuckling at the display of his part time students.) "Hey pineapple boy, I hope you can catch!"

After a quick toss into the air by Naruto, Jinx twirls in place launching a pair of hex bolts at the bitch sisters, blasting them towards the blackboard.

The plus side, seeing that both attacks used absolutely zero chakra, the dogs weren't called. (Helps also that Ne sympathizers had taken over the shifts today.) The downside was that everyone of the idiot clones '_friends'_ pestered Naruto nonstop.

(Line break)

"Uzumaki Naruto" A flat but still anger laced tone called out from the next room. "Kiss for luck?" A grinning Naruto leaned closer to Jinx as he stood up. "I'll kiss you silly later, now go get this over with ya goof!" Naruto gives a chuckle as Jinx shoves him on.

Standing in front of a hater he only knew from Ne reports, and he and Jinx's chakra control teacher, Naruto begins to notice a strange pulling sensation coming from Iruka. "Alright Uzumaki, the three needed to pass are henge, bushin, and kawarimi."

Twitching his eyes towards Mizuki, Naruto smirks slightly after receiving Ne hand signs. "Henge.." With a soft murmur, Naruto turns into a perfect copy of Ibiki Morino. Iruka's scowl deepens as he notices Naruto did the jutsu without hand signs. After kawariming with a very confused Anko (And returning chewing on a dango stick) Naruto prepares to do the bushin.

"**Naru-kun, can you feel it? That's a triple layered genjutsu that Mizuki-san is fighting." **Naruto gives a barely noticeably nod. 'If I try it, I'll fail.' "**Just like the Monkey wants."** Raven and Naruto chuckle slightly when Mizuki gives them the Ne sign for permission to use his bloodline.

Quickly muttering a spell under his breath, Naruto calls out. "Shimmer bushin!" Six perfect clones slide out from behind Naruto's back.

(Line Break)

(I'm skipping the whole hidden scroll scene, but I will say that failing to sabotage Naruto's exam Iruka tried to talk him into a so called 'extra credit' exam. With a quick stop at a Ne outpost Naruto and Jinx informed Danzo of the plot. Suffice to say, The hokage lost one of his operatives, and Ne got a solid copy of the hidden scroll.)

(Line break)

After calming the crowd down, Mizuki coughs slightly. "Ahem, All right students, I would just like to say that the memorial for Iruka will be held later today. Now for the teams." (Teams are cannon until Team 7 is called) "Team 7 is Satsuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno. (Sakura cried out happily but was struck in the head by a piece of chalk.) And Sai Shimura." A genin with short black hair and a calm smile waved slightly to a sympathetic looking Naruto and Jinx.

"But Mizuki sensei, What about Naruto-Baka and Jinx-Ama? You didn't call them?" Mizuki glares at a now sheepish looking Yamanaka. "If you had let me FINISH Yamanaka, I would have told you that Jinx and Naruto-chan are going to join a team that is already in rotation."

A low grumbling is heard from the outer hall as the door handle rattled slightly. "Stupid door...come on.." A loud crashing noise is head before another voice calls out. "IT SAYS PULL DUMBASS SENSEI!" Walking into a room full of bewildered ninja wannabes and two aspiring mages was a rather tall man with slicked back brown hair. Said man was wearing an all wight greatcoat synched with a black belt.

The odd thing about him wasn't his dress or the lazy way he held himself. No the odd thing was the neck-less that looked like the lower jawbone of a coyote or wolf. "Damn it Lilynette, That hurt.."

"Shut up Coyote-baka!" A white boot with black lining shoots out of the door way kicking him in the ass. As Coyote picked himself off the ground, the recently named Lillynette walked into the room. "Sup losers! Which one of you two dip wads are Naruto and Jinx?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Mein Land**

**I'm not dead, nor am I abandoning my stories. I've just had some issues with some health problems and a new job that eats my nights up almost entirely.**

Running, that's all he's been doing for the last twenty minutes as his two 'students' have taken him and Lilynette on a seemingly wild goose chase. **"**And the day started out SO well..." The very second that he and his charges exited the academy, Naruto and Jinx took off. With an almost deliberate tempo, they seemed to be drawing him and Lilynette away from the village proper. The not so merry chase led to the ruins outside of Konoha, the same ruins that the _oh so WONDERFULL _citizens of Konoha refused to acknowledge, and finally to the tunnels. These tunnels where two narrow to effectively use soinido to get in front of the two so he and his daughter/pain in his ass/student where forced to follow them.

"Starrk! Where the hell are they going?!" Coyote ignored her outburst as he lept over some strange looking debris. The one thought in his mind, besides the fact that he could have avoided ALL of this, if Lilynette had only let him sleep, was the fact that the lower they traveled the less these tunnels looked natural.

(Line Break)

"Is everything prepared?" Jinx gives a sinister giggle at Naruto's monotone. "Yep, the array is set for the very second those two creatures enter. Phasing through a random wall, Naruto growls softly. "We leave at the next corner. Jinx's smile only widens slightly.

(Line Break)

Stumbling slightly on an old pipe, Lilynette caught sight of something that scared her deeply. A grim encrusted window overlooking a dimly lit cavern. "STARRK, WAIT!" Coyote stops mid stride and turns to the now shivering young arrancar. "Lilynette, this is no time to gawk at random junk, we have...to...holy shit." Splayed out in front of him, was the sight of a huge cavern housing a city of all things. But not just any kind of city, a pre-Sage city.

"T-That's...That's not possible..." Loud and slightly insane sounding laughter rung out from everywhere and somehow nowhere. "What's the matter '_Sensei_', surprised to see pre-cataclysm ruins in such great shape?" Coyote turns to where the sound seems to be coming from as Lilynette cowers behind his thigh. "What the hell is this?! Why show us this at all?" More laughter rung out as the sound of wings fluttering in the breeze started to arrive. "S-Starrk...L-Look!" Lilynette's hand pointed with a quiver, things where appearing in the gloom. Red eyes staring at them with disdain from in the gloom.

The further into the sinister ruins, the more something seemed to click with Coyote, he was getting weaker like something was missing in the air. "S-Starrk...what's going on? W-What are those things, and why are we so weak?" "I don't know what those _things _are, but they don't seem hostile." Coyote kneels down to pick up his daughter. "There's something wrong about this place."

(Line Break)

Standing in a dark room, Jinx and Naruto watch the images of their supposed team struggle with the first leg of their 'test'. "Last time someone tried to follow us down here, they started to convulse and bleed at this state." A pale skinned arm shifts out of the ever changing cloak and types a few unseen keys. "Their Arrancar, not Shinobi." Naruto leans closer to the holo-display. "Their bodies are not infected with that poison that everyone else is."

"If they don't have chakra, then...are they like us?" Naruto shakes his head at Jinx's hopeful tone. "No, those two aren't human." Jinx turns to the display with a slight frown. "But...we aren't..." Naruto places his hand onto her head. "I know Jinx, but their different. You, me and Rae-Chan are homo-magi." His cold blue eyes turn back to the screen. "Those things are not even alive." Jinx gasps at this statement. "N-Not alive? T-Then what ARE they?" A small unmarked black book floats down from the shadows to Naruto's hand. "What we got from the archive says they are some kind of tangent soul form that feed on the spiritual energies of the world at large."

Scowling slightly, Jinx kicks the display lightly. "Why the hell would Danzo-ji put us with something like THAT?" "Because the Kage would have put you two with Minato's pet assassin Hatake." Jinx and Naruto turn to the entrance of the room and spy Coyote standing with a calm but wary look on his face, Lilynette in his arms barely conscious.

(Line Break)

{Status Report. The vessel's growth was believed to be kept under control, but now this has come into question. At 0830 hours this morning, the vessel arrived to the academy dressed not in his usual kill me orange, but in a black, almost formless cloak that seemed to shift and flutter as if in a constant breeze. The two kunoichi hopefuls assigned as potential mate material where violently attacked by the vessel and one former member of the Haruno clan codenamed Jinx.

The two, who until now had no visible contact outside of the academy, preformed a flawless combination attack consisting of two unknown types of Jutsu that seemed to use no visible chakra signature. The vessel then used a clone technique that had no hand signs or chakra signature. Same with Subject Jinx.}

The more of this Sarutobi read, the more his blood ran cold. Looking up, he addressed his loyal Jonin. "Has anyone been able to REALLY follow Naruto, or Miss Haruno?" The Jonin in the room shifted and tried to shy away from the Kages cold stare. "W-We where under the impression that the little idiot was no real threat, always going on about wanting to be Hokage and.." The unnamed Jonin's sentence died on the vine as a Kunai lodged itself into the frontal cortex of her brain. "It's obvious that something has been done to the brat, the attitude he displayed in class, and the unknown power he and the girl displayed have me concerned."

He rises from his chair. "I want you all to drill into the heads of the cannon fodder you are training to try and separate those two. Make it seem that the demon is influencing them." Asuma grins sinisterly. "You want us to attack them as well?" Sarutobi shakes a negative. "Not yet, but try and convince the Yamanaka that winning Naruto's heart is for the betterment of the village." "What about the Uchiha? Will they assist us in this?"

Sarutobi scowls at Kakashi. "No, Mikoto Itachi and Satsuki have put their support and the support of the other surviving Uchiha behind Root. Satsuki will be apprenticed by her sister Itachi, her placement on your team is only a formality." The jonin start growling and cursing the traitor Uchiha. "How was this allowed Hokage-sama?" "Danzo pulled two of his favors and got the council members that support him to allow this. I cant overrule this, or the Damiyo will be breathing down my neck. With what's at stake that fat fuck cant find out about this until I have the village under my TOTAL control."

**Short but sweet, just to let you know I am alive and working on the stories.**

**Next time:**

**Why is Chakra a poison?**

**What city is Konoha built on top of?**

**Why is Tayuya floating?**


End file.
